Hidden Hope
by yippa
Summary: Sakura tried to avoid him. As well as Sasuke. Naruto tells her that Sasuke needs her. She tries to believe in Naruto. Sakura pushes away all the hurt feeling and try to be professional in her job as a medic to Sasuke.


Clock tickling. The rain wind breeze Sakura's pink skin that came from the opened window in her room. She thought that it is really nice to sleep right now. She felt really tired. A tiredness that she hold for years. She can't sleep more. She need to wake then go work and settle everything as a medic in Konoha. I mean, the best medic kunoichi. Sakura straighten herself to wake up from the sleep. Eyes still fluttering to open. She rubs her temple with her slim fingers. The migraine that she received last night has gone. After fully awaken, Sakura put her bare feet on the floor and stand and started to tidy her bed. Then, she walks to the kitchen to take a sip of milk fo awhile before goes to take bath.

Then, her bare feet could feel the coldness of the bathroom tiles that as she enter the bathroom. She pushes all of the coldness aside. All she want right now is a hot bath water. As she step out from the bath tub, she quickly wrap herself with a towel. She go to the sink and take time to brush her teeth. For her, freshness of teeth is important. Then, she go back to her room and start to finish herself. She takes her casual attire as a medic in her closet as she glance to her mission attire. It's been a long time to go out carrying missions. She shoved the thought away and put herself in her casual attire. She comb her hair that reached her chest with her own fingers. Sakura walks out from her apartment with thought that rain has stopped. She walks straight to the hospital. As she walks on the Konoha road, she enjoys the view of the villagers that starts their day with hardworking. Some of them greeted Sakura happily and cheerfully. Sakura return their greet with a wide sweet smile and some small waves. She is known as the best medic nin in Konoha after her master, Tsunade.

As she made her entrance to the hospital, a woman voice called for her. "Sakura-san! Sakura-san!", Shizune let her voice echoing the hospital with Sakura's name. Sakura cocks her head to the voice. "Aa. Ohaiyou, Shizune-san.", she greets Shizune with a smile that brighten up her beautiful curve face. "Ohaiyou, I came here to give an order from Hokage-sama to you, Sakura-san. She wants to meet you.", Shizune stated. Shizune is always serious when it is about works, Sakura thought. It would be mess if she's not here. It reminds Sakura that Pain came attacked Konoha. Gladly, Naruto did the best. She's really glad. "Hm? What is the matter? Is there any important thing to talk to me?", Sakura wonders. "I guess so, cause Tsunade-sama to call you quickly.", Shizune tells. It makes Sakura wondering what is important thing that her master wants to talk about with her. Sakura walks to the Hokage tower a bit faster than earlier. She arrives at the tower not more than a minute. Since hospital are not so far from the Hokage tower. Knocks on the doors. She enters the Hokage office room with a greeting for her master but the greeting is unfinished that Leave her mouth opened. "Ohaiyou, Tsuna- ". She saw not only her master in the room but also

She saw Naruto.

And Sasuke.

It's have been two years since he came home and getting away from grudge. And it's have been more than one year she not talks to him since the first greeting after Sasuke came home. Sakura dont know why she can't feel their chakra before she enters the room. Many questions starts to enter Sakura's mind. She saw all the faces in this room seems so serious. It makes her nervous. "Tsunade-sama." She finishes her greeting with a bow. Then, she comes in front of the Hokage desk. "I received an order to meet you from Shizune-san." Sakura stated. She looks at her master's face without take a look or glance to both her teammates even though she know what are they doing right now. Naruto is sittiong on the sofa while looking at her and her master. Sasuke is leaning againts the wall near to the window while staring the outside of the window. "Sakura. Yes, I need your help right now. Naruto and Sasuke came to meet me and told me everything." her master start to explain. Naruto stand and walk to near Sakura. He stop beside Sakura. Sakura look at Naruto and he gives her a smile that didn't reach his eyes . Kind of bitter smile. Sakura become more nervous. Then, she take a glance to Sasuke. After Tsunade tell everything that Naruto have told her, Tsunade said, "Sasuke need treatment for his nightmares. And I want you to take this job." Tsunade stated firmly. Sakura stunned by Tsunade words. Shock rules herself. Sakura become speechless. Again, all kinds of question came to her mind. _'Why is it- why it must be him?! What is his illness? Why must I confront him?'_ Shock showed on her face. Tsunade's eyebrows twitch. Naruto's sudden whispers snapped Sakura from her uncontrollable thought. "I've told her that you would decline her request. But she insisted to persuade you." Sakura's pupil move looking at Naruto as her respond to his whisper. Sakura glance again to Sasuke. He still leaning againts the wall without move a bit. Then, Sakura look back to Tsunade. "Wait, wait, wait. Why don't you ask Shizune-san, Tsunade-sama? She is more experienced than me. I dont think I can handle this." Sakura tell Tsunade. "That was what that requested by Sasuke. But, Shizune still dont master the Strength of a 100 Seals. This treatment need a very much chakra to perform on. So, I believe that you are the one who deserves to take this job because you've master the Strength of a 100 Seals. Sakura stunned by Tsunade's explanation.

"And I believe that you're the one who deserves to take this job because

"You are my apprentice. You're the only one that I can count on."

A silence fill the moment for awhile. "I will confirm it tomorr- ", Sakura's sentences get cutted by Tsunade. "I need a confirmation right now, Sakura. Sasuke are having a serious mind illness. That should be treat quickly."

 _'Kami, help me.. '_ Sakura says to herself. She then look at Naruto. Naruto give her a motivating nod. She think that Naruto understands her. _'No, I need to put away all of the feels. I'm a medic. I'm professional. Cause i'm Tsunade-sama apprentice."_ She motivates herself. After a few moments,

"I take the job." Sakura could feel a cold eyes staring at her as she finished her words.


End file.
